


New Year’s Wishes

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Soulmate AU (Hidden Soulmate) [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, New Years, everyone gets a couple of speaking lines in this one, for now i love this ending, kokichi stll has a dirty sense of humour, miu is foul mouthed, shuichi is very depressed at one point, this is probably the last story in my soulmate au, unless I think of a new story, you'll know where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi won't be seeing each other on New Year's as the two boys are spending time with their families, but what happens when Shuichi's Uncle cancels on him because he's abroad solving a case?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Soulmate AU (Hidden Soulmate) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407721
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	New Year’s Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is probably the final Soulmate AU story I will make unless I get a really good idea. This story was beta read by fallenyetstillup on tumblr!
> 
> I do have more art though from my birthday of these boys! We have some art done by my very close friend Trixie! She's never drawn Kokichi before and I love how he looks!: https://trixie8264.tumblr.com/post/189445854474/happy-birthday-brightstarblogs-i-attempted-to
> 
> My friend Selenashuu also drew Shuichi and Kokichi hugging! It's really good and I love it so much: https://selenashuu.tumblr.com/post/189452213509/okay-i-had-a-moment-of-clarity-finally-happy
> 
> Now Angel-scars drew something very beautiful that still takes my breath away. They drew Shuichi and Kokichi in their soulmate outfits with Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak from South Park who are my other favourite ship! It's so so good and I really recommend you look at it as it's..... I have no words for it: https://angels-scars.tumblr.com/post/189514625975/hbd-bright-star

Kokichi Ouma smiled as he put up more tinsel around the dining room table and chairs, “This is going to be the best decorated New Year’s ever!”

Shuichi Saihara was working on the traditional Kadomatsu decoration with the rest of his friends, “Kichi.... Isn’t tinsel more of a Christmas thing? We’re Japanese, we don’t really celebrate that.”

Kokichi continued to put the decorations around the room, “Yes, but I want to do it anyway! Nishishi”

“You little cum stain! Just help the rest of us! I want you all to watch as I use my new invention to finish this decorating in one go!” Miu Iruma yelled as lifted up a weird looking gun thing.

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “No thanks Bitchlet! It’s better if we take it slow so we’re all happy and have fun.... besides, I bet that thing doesn’t work, so go back to sucking your soulmates off okay!”

Miu started to moan as Kaede Akamatsu, one of her soulmates, sighed, “Ouma-kun.... Can you be nice for one holiday? Just one?”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out, “Nope... but that’s a lie! I shall continue what I’m doing. I do want to put some of this on the walls though, along with the paper chains I made! I want this place to look fit for a king!”

Rantaro Amami finished cutting more bamboo for the decoration, “I know this Kadomatsu goes outside to welcome ancestral spirits, but why are we doing this if no one is going to be here?”

Kaito Momota jumped up with a fist in the air, “It’s a bonding exercise! We all have to do our part! At least we aren’t doing Osechi bento or Kagami mochi, those would just go off. I know we break the Kagami mochi normally on the eleventh of January and we’ll all be back by then, but I still don’t want any bugs to get to it. Shuichi is a germaphobe after all.”

Shuichi smiled slightly, “Thank you Momota-kun, I appreciate that. We’ll get one for after we come back. There’s probably some store ones we can get.”

Kaito put his fists together, “No way! We’re making it from scratch! It will be New Year’s training!”

Maki Harukawa rolled her eyes as she helped Kokichi for once to set up his paper chains. The assassin was really trying to get along with the leader for Shuichi, and helping him and there would facilitate that. Kokichi just grinned, “My perfect servant... Now, kill the astronaut.... But that’s a lie! Nishishi!”

Maki gave him a stern glare, but didn’t say anything. Kokichi was still Kokichi after all.

Rantaro sighed and changed the subject, “So Kaede, I’m looking forward to spending New Year’s together. We do live next door after all and we’re both going home.”

Kaede beamed, “Oh yeah! My parents are super hyped to see you again.... but be prepared for my dad to give you the talk.”

Shuichi was working on the Shimekazari that would go on the door by braiding the rice straw rope for it while Miu perked up, “Hey hey! You two better not leave me out! I’m coming to you fuckers! Bakamatsu, Ruttaro! You better not leave me out of any make outs!”

Rantaro chuckled, “Are you sure your dad shouldn’t have the talk with her first?”

“Maybe. Yes you’re staying over too. My parents know and are supportive of our relationship.” Kaede said as she pulled Miu into a hug and stroked her head, “We would never leave you out Miu. We’re not like your lovers in the past. We’re never going to leave you behind.”

Miu blushed and hugged Kaede back. Rantaro hugged her too as connected soulamarks with his two soulmates, “We’re going to set up a roof blanket like we used to do as kids again. We’ll watch the fireworks that way in our kimonos.”

Kaede’s eyes sparkled, “I remember doing that as kids! Our parents always told us off! I can’t wait to share it with you too Miu! I hope you enjoy it!”

Miu blushed as she played with her hair, “S-sure... I’ll bring my new binocular invention so we can see them all in even more details, i-if you want that is.”

Kaede nodded, “I’d love that.... it can be our new tradition!”

While they were having a moment, Kokichi clung to Shuichi, who had finished the first part of the Shimekazari, “WAAAHHHHHH! I can’t spend New Year’s with my Shumai! The travesty!”

Shuichi put the decoration down and hugged his soulmate, “I’m really sorry, but I always spend New Year’s with my uncle. I would invite you, but Takane would hate me if you missed D.I.C.E’s New Year’s party. They haven’t seen much of you since you pretty much moved in here, and you should be with your family. I am just sorry I can’t invite you all to my uncle and aunt’s as it’s too small. I would ask to come round yours, but you know that my Uncle has to stay away from D.I.C.E so he doesn’t have to arrest you guys for petty crimes.”

Kokichi sniffed but nodded, “It was really nice of him to accept me and promise to not hurt my family as long as they stay away. I know he can’t protect them from the police but it was nice to hear he’s trying. He even sent us all New Year’s cards. He was so kind to me even though he knows I cause chaos.”

Shuichi kissed his head, “Yes. He knows you’re just pranksters and never do anything too bad.”

Kaito took over finishing the Shimekazari and beamed at his soulmate, “Me and Maki-roll are going to my grandparents’ house like normal! She doesn’t have any blood family, but my family is just as much hers!”

Maki blushed slightly as she looked at Kaito, “Do you want to die?”

Kaito just laughed, “Come on! My folks love you! They have your kimono all ready and are looking forward to playing our traditional games with you again! My grandpa says he won’t lose this year.... Oh, and they have your Otoshidama ready too! I know it’s normal for young kids, but they still want to give you one!”

Maki actually smiled then, “Of course. Your family aren’t so bad.”

Kokichi looked at everyone and did his best to keep his mask in place, _‘Everyone is seeing their soulmates on New Year’s.... This sucks. I so wanted to spend it with my Shumai. Our first New Year’s and we can’t...’_

Shuichi saw his soulmate was trying to lie with his face and gave him a kiss on the soulmark on his forehead to snap him out of it, “I’ll make it up to you okay? I’ll come see you the first day of the New Year. That’s a promise.”

Kokichi sighed as he played with the bat jumper he stole off Shuichi, “But..... I want to be with my emo detective. I want to kiss him when the countdown hits zero....”

Shuichi sighed, “I’m not an emo, but you can keep the jumper with you. That way we’re still together. Wear it under your kimono if you have to. I’ll make sure to wear my D.I.C.E scarf, my leader.”

Kokichi smiled as he gave Shuichi a soft kiss, “Of course my beloved detective.”

Rantaro smiled as he placed the Kadomatsu decoration outside, “Okay, I say we’re done. Let’s all get some sleep now. We’ve all got to travel tomorrow. No one try any funny business.”

Miu sighed, “No last day of the year sex! Party pooper!”

Kaede rolled her eyes as she kissed Miu, “Please be good.”

Miu blushed and nodded, “O-okay.”

Rantaro kissed Miu and then Kaede, “When we’re alone tomorrow.”

Miu blushed more as she ran to Kaede’s room. Shuichi and Kokichi meanwhile pretended not to hear that conversation and waved goodnight as they headed to their room.

The two quickly got changed into pj’s and Shuichi climbed into bed. Kokichi however jumped on top of him and pinned him before he put the duvet over himself, “You better come see me. I don’t want you to be lonely Shumai. I love you so much.”

Shuichi chuckled a little, “I know that’s your way of saying you’ll be lonely even with all of D.I.C.E there. I promise.”

The detective then pulled Kokichi into a love filled kiss. Kokichi blushed and lent his head down for a moment, listening to the rhythm of Shuichi’s heart before leaning back up and kissing him softly. The two exchanged more kisses and were soon making out. Kokichi held Shuichi close as he did, promising with his actions to never let go. After a few minutes Shuichi pulled back, his eyes full of love, “Kichi, come on. I know you want to kiss me again but the others will get mad if they hear us. We need to sleep.”

Kokichi sighed but nodded, “I know... and I prefer your hugs anyway. Nothing can go wrong with a loving safe hug.”

Shuichi beamed as he switched their position so he could lay his head on Kokichi’s chest. Kokichi stroked Shuichi’s scalp with his fingers tips as his soulmate was lulled to sleep by his calming heartbeat. Kokichi soon followed, resting a hand in Shuichi’s navy locks.

* * *

“Okay. Have you got everything?” Shuichi asked as he wrapped Kokichi up in his long wooly checkered scarf and his old hat. Shuichi didn’t need it, and it looked cute backwards on Kokichi.

Kokichi grinned as he put his little purple mittens on, “Nope! But that’s a lie! I have a key and I’m the closest so I can get anything I need if I did forget something.”

The leader then gasped, “Wait I have!” He then grabbed Shuichi close and held him tight, “You! I forgot you!”

The bluenette laughed and patted his head, “I’m sorry Kokichi.... I have to see my uncle. I don’t want to skip on him. My aunt will make coffee and vanilla cookies so I will swipe you some though. I haven’t seen them in months and I really need to spend some time with them. I never see my parents anyway.”

Shuichi’s thoughts started to get dark, but he shook his head before smiling at Kokichi. He kissed him softly, “I’ll see you soon my love.”

Kokichi sighed and nodded, “I love you.” He connected their soulmarks one last time before leaving.

Shuichi sighed as he took out his phone and started to text his uncle.

**Saihara Shuichi:** Hey Uncle. I’ll be on my way over soon.

Shuichi then jumped when his phone got a call. Shuichi quickly answered it, “Uncle?”

_“Hey Shuichi, sorry to do this to you, but I forgot to mention this. Your aunt has gone to look after her parents and I’m currently in Italy helping the police with a case.”_

Shuichi froze, “Wait... what?”

His uncle sighed, _“I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t even be telling you as it's top secret, but I can’t keep my nephew in the dark. I’m really really sorry, but you’ll have to find someone else to go spend New Year’s with. Please forgive me. I’ll still call you midnight Japan time.”_

Shuichi smiled, “Uncle, I understand. You are helping people and that’s really good of you. Just... solve this case as best you can.”

His uncle thanked him and soon hung up. Shuichi sighed as he wondered what to do, _‘I... I can’t intrude on Kichi and D.I.C.E as they have their own thing. Kokichi would love it... but I don’t want to be a bother, especially after that goodbye. I can’t bother Akamatsu-san, she’s got plans with Iruma-san and Amami-kun. Iruma-san especially wants to be intimate and I don’t want to be a fourth wheel to them. I can’t bother Momota-kun either. Him and Harukawa-san are going to be very busy with Momota-kun’s grandparents, and their house is already full with just them.’_

Shuichi looked around and sighed, _‘There’s no other option then. I’ll stay in this apartment alone. If I do that I won’t bother anyone. I can cope with that. I can still call them all at midnight.’_

Shuichi was so focused on not being a nuisance that he just didn’t get that he wasn’t a bother with his friends. They loved him so much and he just didn’t see it at that moment.

Kaede soon ran towards Shuichi and hugged him, “Don’t be sad he’s gone. He’ll see you soon. Are you all packed?”

Shuichi nodded, although he knew he was just going to unpack it all now, “Oh, yeah.”

Shuichi wasn’t exactly lying, but he knew Kaede would be able to tell. The pianist was about to comment when Miu opened the front door again, “Bakamatsu! Hurry the fuck up! It’s shitting cold!”

Shuichi chuckled nervously, “Come on. Your soulmates are waiting for you. You shouldn’t keep them hanging around. I’ll be okay.”

Kaede sighed and gave Shuichi one final hug, “Travel safe okay?”

As she ran out the door, Kaito laughed and gave Shuichi his best bro hug, “Shuichi! You better come see me first when the new year starts! Ouma isn’t going to beat me!”

Shuichi laughed as he hugged back, “Momota-kun, you know I can’t do that. He’s my soulmate.”

Maki sighed as she pulled Kaito off Shuichi. She gave the detective a kind smile, “Make sure everything is off before you go except the freezer.... have a good new year Saihara.”

Shuichi blushed lightly, “I will. You too guys. Make sure you have fun.”

Kaito cheered as Maki closed the door.

Shuichi was now alone.

The detective sighed as he went to the kettle to make coffee, _‘It’s better this way. I’m not intruding or being a bother to anyone. They never have to know. I’ll just make my Osechi now and save the Kagami mochi for when they all get back.’_

Shuichi then sighed. He hated how quiet it was. He quickly put ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ on to deal with the silence, but he still felt empty. He laughed as he relaxed with his coffee for a moment, _‘Kokichi would so call me an emo right now. They all would.’_

The sinking feeling in his heart returned.

* * *

“Arisa! Please stop twirling and help!” Yuuhi yelled as she tried to get D.I.C.E’s Kadomatsu decoration ready.

Arisa sighed as he pulled her kimono sleeves back, “Sorry. I just love this holiday!”

Shuu was growling as he tried to cook with Tori. Tori had put him on mochi pounding duty but the cook was still controlling, “You have to give me time to flip it Shuu!”

“Well maybe I’ll hit your hand!” He yelled back. Tori glared at him for that one.

Yamato sighed as he sorted out the Osechi, “Guys please, can we not fight today?”

Zensho meanwhile was just blowing balloons up, too cool to really care about what else was going on.

Kokichi meanwhile was helping Buroda into his kimono with Takane, “Sorry big guy, we’re going to have to pull this quite tight.”

“It’s okay. I understand.” Buroda said with a calm smile.

Takane smiled as she double checked the kimono was left over right so it didn’t look like he was dead.

Haru then came in, “Err.... boss? You might want to see this?”

The leader lifted a brow and came in. The TV was on to a news channel and he froze when he saw the headline.

“As you can see, the famous detective Saihara has solved an important case in Italy. Even on New Year’s this good Samaritan is helping people. Ever the good detective.”

Kokichi started to panic, causing all of D.I.C.E to enter, “This is impossible! Shuichi said he was with his uncle! He didn’t lie either! I can tell when he is! Then how-”

Kokichi stopped as he worked it out, “.... THAT FUCKING IDIOT! He thought he was going to be a bother didn’t he?! He’s staying all alone in that apartment! He’s spending New Year’s alone! That’s not right! He knows he can talk to me!”

Kokichi then pointed at his followers, “D.I.C.E! Pack it up! We’re moving this New Year party! We’re going to surprise my idiot of a soulmate!”

All of D.I.C.E got to work while Kokichi called up Kaede. She answered pretty quickly, _“Ouma-kun? It isn’t midnight yet? What’s up?”_

Kokichi sighed, “Your idiot of a best friend is spending New Year’s alone. His uncle is in Italy and he probably thought he’d be a bother.”

Kaede sighed exasperatedly, _“That idiot. I love him.... but I hate it when he goes full emo like this. I’ll call Momota-kun and get everyone to come back.”_

Kokichi could hear Miu in the background, _“God dammit Suckhara! Even I’m not as self-deprecating as him and I know I’m a slut.... proud of it too! Kyahahaha!”_

Rantaro sighed, _“You’re not a slut Miu... I’ll get the car started.”_

Kokichi smiled, “Bring your kimonos. And I’ll call Momota-chan. I think..... he’d appreciate the gesture of me trying. He is Shuichi’s sidekick after all.”

Kaede laughed, _“I thought Saihara-kun was his sidekick. And okay. If you’re sure. I have a plan myself so give me a few.”_

Kaede hung up so Kokichi went straight to calling Kaito. He knew how this was going to start, _“What do you want Ouma! Are you trying to get one last prank in or something?”_

Kokichi sighed as he paced back and forth, trying to do anything that would ease the anxiety rising in his chest, “No. Listen you idiot, your sidekick is all alone in that apartment. His uncle was on a case in Italy and I bet Shuichi decided to spend New Year’s alone to not be a bother to any of us. Akamatsu-chan and them lot are driving back as we speak. She has a plan and I think we should all be there.”

Kaito went serious, _“..... Thank you for telling me Kokichi..... You’ve really changed since you met him. You’re still annoying.... But.... You’re not as evil as I thought.... I’m glad you’re Shuichi’s soulmate.”_

Kokichi just stopped dead mid pace. He honestly had a mini out of body experience. The concept of Kaito ever saying that to him was impossible, yet it had happened. “.... Who are you and what have you done with the real Momota Kaito, Luminary of the idiots?...... I’m lying of course. You’re here for Shuichi and that’s what matters. You can help Shuichi in ways even I can’t and for that I’ll always be grateful, and that is not a lie.”

Kaito actually laughed, _“Okay, who are **you** and what have you done with Ouma ‘the gremlin’ Kokichi?”_

Kokichi laughed honestly himself before his phone pinged, “Look, I gotta go. I hope you can make it.”

Kaito beamed, _“Anything for my emo sidekick who’s in complete denial!”_

Kokichi hung up and saw that Kaede had started a group chat with everyone in their year. Ryoma, Gonta, Himiko, Kirumi, all of them were there. Kaede was telling them to come to the temple in the city for a fireworks festival and that Shuichi was all alone.

Gonta was the first to reply, _“Saihara should no be alone on New Year’s! Gonta will come! Family will understand!”_

Tenko was quick too, _“Stupid degenerate male, not telling anyone how he really feels. Even I will come! I want to see my darling Yumeno-san anyway!”_

Himiko even sounded tired in text, _“Tenko..... We’re literally holding hands right now..... We’ll come. Saihara-kun is a good guy after all. Shouldn’t Ouma-kun be with him?”_

Kokichi took that as his queue, _“Well excuse me if I didn’t know! His uncle must have dropped out at the last second! WAAAHHHHH! HOW COULD YUMENO-CHAN BE SO MEAN!...... But that’s a lie! No one knew! I really hope you can all make it! And that is the honest truth!”_

Even Ryoma was texting back, _“Please stop yelling.... But I’ll be there. I wanted to see the fireworks anyway.”_

Angie perked up then, _“Nyahaha! We can all pray to Atua!”_

Even Korekiyo texted, _“I shall of course appear too. New Year’s festivals are fascinating after all.”_

 _“I shall compile with your request Akamatsu-san.”_ Kirumi added. Kokichi could tell she wanted to come anyway.

Tsumugi popped up using far too many emojis, “ _ლ_ _(=_ _ↀ_ _ω_ _ↀ_ _=)_ _ლ_ _I shall come too!_ _∠_ _(_ _ᐛ_ _」_ _∠_ _)_ _＿_ _beats watching anime! щ(_ _゜ロ゜_ _щ) As long as I have time to watch some Free later_!”

Kiibo even responded quickly, _“I’ll be there too! I have been working in the lab non stop and could do with a break!”_

Kaede smiled, _“That’s everyone! Okay! We’ll meet at the temple! Everyone get your kimonos on! Rantaro, Miu and I will get there first! Look for Miu’s glowing kimono.”_

Miu just sent a bunch of eggplant emojis that everyone ignored.

 _"_ _Hell yeah! See you all there! Maki-roll too!”_ Kaito said with gusto!

Kokichi sniggered as Takane tapped his shoulder, “Only you need to get changed Ko.... let’s get our leader ready.”

Kokichi nodded, happy everyone was coming to support his boyfriend.

* * *

Shuichi was sitting at the Kotatsu as he ate his food.

He was so alone.

His soul felt so empty.

This was his idea, yet he was feeling like shit.

He wanted to call Kokichi...... but that would only worry the leader.

He never wanted to worry him.

He felt so cold.

He laid his head on the table as he waited. He hoped his friends were okay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun started to set and it started to get darker.

Shuichi didn’t move.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun completely fell.

It was nothing but darkness now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shuichi just started to cry.

He held his D.I.C.E scarf.

He didn’t even notice when ten figures sneaked in.

Kokichi could feel his soulmark ache. It was an ache of loneliness. Shuichi had never felt like this during their whole relationship so this was new. He had to correct this.

Shuichi continued to cry until he suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over him.

He lent up and gasped. Even in the darkness he knew who it was. His voice came out in choked sobs, “Ko... kichi?”

Shuichi turned and saw his soulmate in a checkered kimono. He smiled as he cupped his face, “You’re so stupid... but I love you anyway my beloved, and that’s the truth.”

Kokichi kissed Shuichi as the light turned on. All of D.I.C.E clapped.

Takane just chuckled, “You really are an idiot Saihara-kun.... But you’re perfect for my brother.”

Kokichi meanwhile pulled back and grinned. Shuichi was so confused, “Why are you all here?”

“For you silly. I’m quite mad at you actually! You didn’t call me! You should have said something and don’t you dare try and call yourself a bother!” Kokichi stated sternly.

Shuichi blushed, “I’m..... sorry.”

Kokichi nodded as he kissed him again, “Good! Now... we’re all going to go to the festival together and spend the night watching fireworks. You won’t be alone tonight! Yamato! His kimono!”

Yamato stepped forward and showed Shuichi a pinstripe fabric with a smile, “I’ve got you covered Saihara-kun. Let’s get you ready.”

Shuichi nodded as the designer got him changed into more suitable clothes.

* * *

Shuichi really loved the effort everyone had gone to. All of D.I.C.E had come out to spend time together with their leader and his soulmate. Shuichi felt so much happier.

Not long after they arrived at the temple, he saw a ground of people. Everyone from his year was here, Kaede at the front. The pianist saw him and ran, “SHUICHI! YOU MADE IT!”

Shuichi was going for a hug but Kaede grabbed his cheeks and pulled, “Don’t you ever worry us like that again!”

Shuichi whined, “Okawf! I’m soffy! Let meph go pephse?”

Kaede glared but released his cheeks, “You are no end of headaches for me Saihara-kun!”

Tenko nodded, “Typical male!”

Himiko sighed, “My magic helped bring us all together. I will use all the MP I have left to make the fireworks even better.”

Gonta nodded, “Gonta look forward to it. Is Saihara-kun happy to? You had everyone worried. They all text Gonta.”

Tsumugi meanwhile was just fangirling, “This is just like a slice of life anime! It ends with the whole cast looking forward to their future! Ah! We all left our family to be here! Just like Kyo and Yuki from Fruits Basket!”

Ryoma sighed as he raised a brow, “Is no one going to introduce the people behind them?”

Kirumi nodded as a look of confusion covered her face, “I have never seen them before in my life.”

Kokichi sniggered as he laced his arms behind his head, “May I introduce my top nine lieutenants of my evil organisation! They always come here from all over the world to see me on New Year’s!”

Takane rolled her eyes, “A pleasure to meet you all.”

Zensho just shrugged his shoulders along with Yuuhi. Arisa meanwhile jumped forward and smiled, “I hope we can all get along! Ko talks about all of you!”

Shuu pointed at Kiibo, “Ah! The robo boy!”

“Hey! That’s robophobic! Besides, I only work with robots! I am not one myself!” Kiibo yelled, pouting a little.

“Nyahaha! New followers for Atua!” Angie yelled out as she put her hands together above her head.

Kaito rolled his eyes, “No....”

The astronaut then beamed brightly as he stuck his thumb up, “Bro! I’m glad you made it! We were concerned about you!”

Maki hit Shuichi around the head, moving so fast that no one from D.I.C.E saw her. They all expected though given their history with the assassin, “You had us all worried sick. Silly emo.”

Rantaro laughed, “Wow, for Harukawa-san to be this worked up. She must care about you a lot Shuichi.”

“Kyahahaha! Suckhara was an emo though!” Miu cackled loudly.

Shuichi sighed, “.... I guess I was pretty emo wasn’t I.”

Everyone gasped.

Kokichi was the most shocked, “He finally admits it! It’s a New Year’s miracle!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, “Just this once.”

Korekiyo then looked at the temple, “We better hurry. We still have to buy Ema wood blocks to put our wishes on. Did you know that-”

Kirumi just moved Korekiyo so he was walking towards the temple, “Let us all proceed. We do not want to miss the fireworks after all.”

Everyone nodded as they made their way into the temple grounds fully. Each of them brought their Ema blocks and started to write their wishes on them.

Shuichi smiled as he wrote his wish, _‘I wish for all my friends and family to be happy and healthy this following year.’_

Kokichi sniggered at his own wish, _‘You better grant my Shumai’s wish or else!’_ with a small doodle of his demon face.

Everyone hung up their wishes and prayed at the temple as snow started to fall. Everyone looked up as they watched the flakes dance across the sky. Shuichi’s eyes practically glowed as he watched it.

Kokichi then led the group to a small hill and got all his blankets ready. Everyone slipped their shoes off and sat on the blankets. Kokichi sat right on Shuichi’s lap and smiled. D.I.C.E sat behind Kokichi altogether, but they did talk to some of Shuichi and Kokichi’s classmates. Zensho and Ryoma seemed to get on well and Yamato and Tsumugi started to exchange sewing tips.

The fireworks started and everyone was silent. Kokichi's eyes lit up as he held Shuichi’s hand. Shuichi kissed his hand through his mittens as they watched the sky.

The boys looked around and smiled at all their friends. They wished with all their hearts that life would always be this good.

Kokichi kissed Shuichi’s lips before he kissed his heart choker, “Happy New Year my beloved.”

Shuichi blushed lightly as he kissed Kokichi’s heart choker back, “Happy New Year my leader.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys! My next Oumasai story is a two shot co-written piece! I hope you look forward to it!
> 
> I hope you also enjoyed this ending. I did my best to bring everyone in.
> 
> EDIT: Rikuzoldyck drew Shuu calling Kiibo a robo boy! It's adorable: https://rikuzoldyck.tumblr.com/post/189932088062/im-sorry-the-scene-was-just-too-cute-another
> 
> Millakatariina64 also drew their interpretation of Shuichi's outfit from part one as part of their sketch dump! Please give their art a look! It's amazing: https://millakatariina64.tumblr.com/post/189985402413/okay-so-stuff-here-is-really-old-especially-the


End file.
